Humans
Humans are a race in Crimson Twilight. Noble. Honorable. Brave. Humans are currently the most common race in all of Haethyia, making up about 50% of the population. They have managed to set up large empires and kingdoms all over the continent and effectively achieved global dominance due to their industrious nature. Veernaut, Novaec, and Asurokkur are known to coexist within certain human settlements. They are valorous beings who embody the ideal of Order in all things. They abhor chaos, imposing structure and ritual in everything they do. One of the most imperialistic races in Haethyia, humans are proud of their long and illustrious military tradition. Their patron deity is Tytharu, God of Order, a belief that guides every aspect of their lives. Some humans have set up villages seeking freedom from the binding ties of politics and religion, hoping to make their own destiny far from the rigid laws of their kingdom. Yet no matter how far they may wander from their homeland, they honor the battlefield disciplines of their ancestors. The humans, culturally & traditionally, encompass essentially all mankind and, unlike the Veernaut and Novaec, can greatly vary in appearance from those with snow white skin to those with dark chocolate skin. In addition, facial features can vary but despite these significant aesthetic differences, humankind is held together by a common culture and physiology that is distinctly human. Short Description Humans are a warlike and religious nation of a storied origin. Many humans transition to the "Outlands" seeking freedom, while honoring the traditions of their homeland. Politics The king or queen of that specific country rules for life, advised by a council of nobles. Members of the nobility carefully compete for opportunities that will bring them closer to the throne. Heads of the human noble houses and regional governors appointed by the king oversee smaller cities and provinces. Those eligible for highly profitable governorships contend fiercely for appointments. Culture Humans are builders, generally preferring to live in clusters which grow into towns and cities. They raise children with stories of the days when their isolated ancestors faced incursion by darkness, the days when impudent sons and daughters were carried away into the night by horrible monsters before they banded together under the protection of the heroic Alhmere the Bold. To the humans, strength comes in numbers. During the Age of Arcana, their largest city Rastow embodied the pride of the humans. Promoted as exemplars of their innovative and industrious spirit, their cities are centers of civility and commerce. Even the poorest citizens understand their responsibility: to make their own homes orderly, well-maintained places worthy of the greatest kingdom of Haethyia. Believing strongly in the principles of order and law, humans would eventually spread to the far corners of great continent. They have established villages and outposts in distant lands and elven territories, determined to lead a revolution, and the eventual rise of ruling kingdoms. Though not everyone in Haethyia appreciates human expansionism, even their enemies and detractors must admit a grudging respect for the humans' tenacity and determination. Religion The patron god of the human kingdom is Tytharu, God of Order. Humans invoke the name of Tytharu wherever order is imposed and believe in the concept of Tytharu overcoming chaos to bring structured civilization to a troubled world. They are servants doing his noble work—whenever founding a new colony, one of the first buildings they construct is a temple to Tytharu. Economy In human society, one's social standing and family profession heavily influence one's career. Soldiering in the army or navy is a common vocation, and the rich and fertile lands near both Rastow and Shiva make agriculture a key industry. Before civil war, humans traded their abundance of crops with other kingdoms and empires for valuable goods, even while being fully capable of producing most commodities themselves. History Origin The precise origins of humankind are the subject of debate among historians and theologians, but the humans cite an early civilization called the Tygrae as ancestors. The Tygrae were a kingdom of humans guided by the Valdraer, magical beings who personified the influence of order. When the Valdraer left the mortal realm, the Tygrae attempted to hold together all that the Valdraer had established. But the empire soon splintered apart, dividing into rival factions, leaving behind only segments of a vast tome called the Codex of Order as a foundation for future civilizations. The human clans dispersed throughout Haethyia, founding small, independent villages. Those who settled in the elven lands of Ithuria were forced to unite under the banner of the Kagaheta, a tribe of fierce warlords who ruthlessly conquered their rivals. Fueled with relentless and foolish ambition, the Kagaheta attacked the armies of the Ithura, leading to a costly war and crushing defeat at the hands of the elves. While the remaining Kagaheta were exiled, the peaceful human tribes who had been enslaved by the Kagaheta were allowed to remain in Ithuria under the stewardship of the elves. Rise of a kingdom By the era of the Middle Kingdoms, numerous human tribes had established villages and homesteads throughout eastern Ithuria. Over time, the growing population of humans came into conflict with tribes of gnolls who also inhabited the region. The gnolls, under the command of their leader Cynoc, pushed back against the human incursion. The gnolls found remarkable success against the humans, who lacked a strong leader. After years of suffering, a warrior named Balforth Almere took initiative, building the local militia into a unified army that could stand against the gnolls. He fortified the villages and drafted soldiers to defend the roadways, using a small village of as his base of operations. Hardened by defending their lands, Almere's army began a campaign against Cynoc and his brood. Fighting for many bloody years, they succeeded at driving back the gnolls. Almere became a hero to the people, and though the leader was reluctant at first, he gave in to popular demand and was crowned King Almere the Bold in 1855 NW. Unveiling the Arcane At the dawn of the Age of Arcana, a young student named Galvin Dulac became the first human to wield magic when he felt the power swell in his voice as he read from a dusty tome. Even though magical talent had long been considered impossible for a human, Dulac soon proved capable of performing advanced spells. At first, only a few examples of magically inclined humans were found, but gradually more and more surfaced among the great kingdoms. By the time the darkness returned to envelop the lands, humans could manifest magical abilities. This shift in power bolstered the growing human kingdom, which was no longer reliant upon other races for magical weaponry and defenses. Category:Races